Noreen and Doreen
by Elly-rox5
Summary: So, in this story Noreen and Doreen both come out of the closet as lesbians. They fall for eachother, but then tragedy hits. Co-written with felineofoz she may deny it, but she did


_Co-written with felineofoz-she really did write it with me, so its not all my fault. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hairspray or the characters Noreen and Doreen. _

_Oh my God, Amber is so hot, I wanna bake pancakes on her_, thought Noreen as Amber walked on stage. Noreen was secretly a lesbian, but no one knew. Noreen was with Fender, and she didn't want to break his heart with the news. When he came out of the closet (if he was in fact gay as she suspected), so would she.

"Hey Link," Amber said flirtatiously.

"Hi," Link responded. He walked over to the makeup vanity.

"How's it going Doreen?" Link asked Doreen. Doreen had told him she was a lesbian and was in love with Noreen. Link was the only person Doreen had told, since for some odd reason she trusted the crooner. Now Noreen would just have to come out of the goddamn closet. Link didn't know how to act around lesbians, so their conversation was usually awkward.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"Everybody onstage!" Velma screamed. They all ran out ready to practice their new dance, The Stricken Chicken.

After hours of Velma humiliating them about their dance skills (or lack there of as Velma would say), they were let out.

"Hey Noreen! Can we talk?" Fender yelled after Noreen. They walked out of the studio and sat at the bus stop.

"What so you want to talk about?" Noreen said cheerfully. She hoped every time they talk he would admit that he was gay. She didn't want to have to sit through another awkward make out session, knowing she was gay.

"Um, I don't think you and me are going to work…" Fender said.

_Yes! He is breaking up with me! _Noreen thought. She didn't want to seem excited. "Why?" she asked.

"I think…Well…I'm pretty sure…I'm gay," Fender said. A huge weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"Really?" she couldn't hold back her excitement, "Me too!" Noreen gave Fender a little last good-bye kiss and ran to tell Amber.

"Amber! Amber!" Noreen yelled as she ran towards Amber, who was still in the studio with her mother, perfecting her twist. Noreen loved the way Amber twisted! "Amber! Come here!"

"What is it Noreen? I'm a little busy," Amber told her.

"I need to tell you something," Noreen said, "I'm a lesbian. And, I don't expect you to feel the same way, but I need to get something off my chest. I'm in love with you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm with Link, and you know that." Amber said oh-so-thoughtfully.

"I wasn't expecting anything, but thanks for the considerateness." Noreen shrieked at Amber, and she ran away crying. She went back outside to the bus stop, but Fender had already left. She saw her twin sister Doreen walking down the street.

"Doreen! Wait up!" Noreen yelled after Doreen. Doreen turned around.

"Hey, Norey. What's wrong?" Doreen asked her sister. Doreen thought Noreen looked so goddamn hot in her yellow striped dress.

"Well, Fender broke up with me because he came out of the closet. But, there's more. I told Amber…well…I told her I'm in love with her. And, she didn't take it very well," Noreen told her sister.

_Of course she is in love with Amber, never me, _thought Doreen sadly. "Oh, well I guess I'm sorry about Fender, but I guess I shouldn't be because it gave you this opportunity…but I'm sorry about Amber."

"Please don't tell Mother about this, you know what a strict Christian she is. She wouldn't have me as a lesbian; she'd send me to grandmother in Utah."

"Whatever you say, Norey," Doreen was upset her sister didn't feel the same way Doreen felt about her. But, Doreen kept hope Noreen felt love for her deep down.

They got home, and Noreen ran upstairs to her bedroom. Doreen didn't know what to do. She really wanted to confess her feelings for Noreen, but didn't want to humiliate herself. She decided to write Noreen a letter. She may not give it to her, but thought it would make her feel better. She went into her bedroom, got out a piece of paper, and sat down at her desk. She started her letter.

A few hours later, Doreen had finished the letter and decided she had no choice but to send the letter to Noreen. She sealed the letter in an envelope and walked to Noreen's door. She could hear Noreen crying. She pushed the envelope through the bottom of the door. She ran back to her own room. _This was the right thing to do, _she told herself.

Noreen spotted the envelope on the floor. She walked over and picked up the envelope. She sat back on her bed. She opened the letter.

_Dear Noreen,_

_I don't how to tell you this in person, so I'm writing it to you. I'm a lesbian too. I don't really know how to come out of the closet, but seeing you be so courageous has changed my life. I love you, as more than a sister. I love you! I can't hold back my feelings! I love you! I know this is practicing incest, and I'll probably go straight to hell for this, but I LOVE YOU!_

_Your sister who will love you forever, no matter how you feel,_

_Doreen_

_Oh my God_, Noreen thought. How could this happen? Doreen, a lesbian? Noreen walked to Doreen's door. "Hey, Dorey?" Noreen said softly through the door. She knocked again, but Doreen didn't answer the door. Noreen opened the door, and saw Doreen sitting on her bed, tears rolling down her face. Noreen walked over to Doreen and sat next to her. "Its okay, Dorey. I kind of feel the same. I always ignored the fact, but I saw you differently than Maureen or Rapheen saw you. I guess, I love you, too." Noreen leaned over and kissed Doreen softly. Doreen kissed her back.

Of course, good things can never last for long. Their mother decided to walk in at that very moment. When she saw her two daughters making out, she was VERY angry!

"Noreen! Doreen! What are you two doing?" she screamed. The two sisters broke apart, both of them turning the same shade of red.

"Oh God!" she continued yelling. "I can not believe my own daughters would do this to me! How could you? Why couldn't you be straight like your good sister Maureen or your good brother Rapheen? Why are you two making out on the bed? Noreen, I thought you were dating Fender! Doreen, you were having an awfully good time with that Link fellow!"

"Umm," began Noreen. "Fender's gay Mother. And Link has a girlfriend, Amber. But lately he's been eying that fat girl."

"Doreen, I'm sending you to Utah to live with your grandmother. Maybe she can talk some sense into you!"

"Mother, I'll die with out my Noreen!"

"I'd rather have a dead daughter than a lesbian who practices incest! Now go pack!" She stormed out of the room. Noreen kissed Doreen softly for the last time, and left. Noreen's heart had been broken for the second time that day.

Doreen couldn't move to Utah with her strict old-time grandmother. She needed Noreen with her. She'd rather die than go to Utah, and her mother would rather a dead daughter than a gay one so she decided on her fate.

Doreen walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror. She wouldn't leave. She opened the cabinet door and took out her mother pain relievers. She walked back to her room. She wrote a letter and put it on her desk. Then she sat on her bed, open the pill bottle and poured it into her hand. If her mother wanted a dead daughter had one. She waited a few moments to get the pills down, and then took more.

Two hours later, after their mother had gone to bed, Noreen had picked the lock her mother set on the door, and crept over to Doreen's room. She walked in to find Doreen lying face down on the floor. "Holy Shit! Help! Mother!"

The ambulance took Doreen to the Baltimore hospital, where she was pronounced dead. Noreen sunk into a deep depression, until the police released the suicide note to her.

_Noreen,_

_I love you. I always will. I didn't want to leave for Utah without you. I couldn't have lasted without you. Please, don't be angry I left you, and don't be sad. Keep on dancing, follow your dreams. And to mother, Noreen is a good girl, and I brought her onto practicing incest. Please, learn to accept others unlike yourself._

_Forever yours,_

_Doreen_

Noreen kept on dancing on The Corny Collins Show. She followed her dreams as Doreen told. In the end, Amber had released her feelings for Noreen. Noreen and Amber got together and moved to Massachusetts to get married. Fender ended up happily married with Brad in New York where they performed on Broadway. And yes, Link ended up with Tracy.

_FIN_


End file.
